Dreams Aren't Reality
by JoKing
Summary: A fic told from Clark and Chole's POV and how Clark realises something...R/R.*Finished*
1. Part One

Part One  
  
CHLOE  
  
Lana Lang and Clark Kent, Clark Kent and Lana Lang.no matter which way you say their names, it sounds perfect. Wait, while I gag.  
  
I can't stand anymore of them. The way they look at each other, when they think no one's looking, the way he stares at her when he's with me.the.everything.  
  
Ever since Clark rescued her from the tornado; there's been something between them, an unspoken bond and it makes me sick. The hero and the victim.they deserve to be together and they probably will be.Ok, I shouldn't really be this bitter, should I? Actually, I should be more bitter, I mean there we were about to kiss, when he rushes off. to save the raven haired beauty Miss. Lang, no doubt.  
  
That was cruel; she could have died but still.no. Chloe Sullivan, you must break out of this Clark Kent phase and let's not even discuss what happened at the barn, between you and Clark.  
  
Maybe going back to Metropolis will help. God, I need coffee.  
  
CLARK  
  
What is it about Lana? She just smiles at me and it sends my head spinning; it's the best high in the world. No girl has ever done that to me before; well.there was that time with Chloe, at the dance when we almost.But that was still different, it was more comfortable and.Oh, I can hardly think about it, without feeling guilty. Firstly because of what that almost kiss meant and secondly because of how it turned out. I do like Chloe and I did want to kiss her, but then there was the Lana thing and afterwards, it felt different and then when I tried to tell her.  
  
***  
  
Chloe walked up into the Fortress of Solitude and found Clark pacing around.  
  
"Trying to burn holes into the carpet?" She asked, coming up behind him.  
  
"Chloe!" Clark replied, jumping back slightly. "I wasn't."  
  
"Don't tell me you weren't expecting me, because you invited me here." She answered, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Clark smiled. "True."  
  
He was nervous about what he was about to say. How do you find the right words to tell someone that you can't be with them, like that? Clark's head was a mess.  
  
"So, what's up? A farm problem you need my expertise on?" Chloe said, smiling broadly. She was trying desperately to cover up her fear. She knew that Clark wanted to talk about the almost kiss and she knew it wasn't going to be good news.  
  
"Chloe.about what happened at the dance and the way I." Clark stuttered. His palms were sweating.  
  
"It's ok. I understand, saving Lana came first." Chloe said softly, trying to reassure her friend.  
  
Although, Lana always came first and she always came second, Chloe thought.  
  
"Good." Clark said, letting out a little sigh of relief. "But, about the kiss." He let his voice trail off; he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Almost kiss." Chloe corrected. She moved closer to him and stared up into his eyes. Chloe could feel herself, losing it.  
  
Clark could see the look in her eyes and he didn't want to say, the words forming in his mouth. But he couldn't lead her on.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you," Clark started, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"And I wanted to kiss you." Chloe cut in, she leaned in closer to Clark, gently pressing against him. Her hope was growing.  
  
Clark could feel Chloe lean into him and his heart raced slightly. As he looked down into her face, it looked so, hopeful, did he really want to say this? Then another face appeared, Lana. It smiled at him and sent him reeling with happiness.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chloe asked, as she saw the massive grin appear on Clark's face.  
  
Clark realised he was smiling like an idiot and stopped. He then looked at Chloe and put on a serious face.  
  
"Chloe, you know you're my best friend and that I care for you, right?" Clark said, walking away to his telescope. He gazed towards Lana's house and wondered what she was doing.  
  
"I know, Clark." Chloe replied quietly, turning her back to him. She could tell, he was looking for Lana. Her hope had officially died now.  
  
"Good and. I don't want to do anything that affects that friendship.and thinking about it, that kiss might not have been a good idea because."  
  
"Save it Clark." Chloe said sharply, causing Clark to turn around and look at his friend.  
  
"Chloe.I don't want to hurt you." Clark said desperately. He laid a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.  
  
"Nice words, I'll save them for a rainy day." She replied sarcastically, turning around. But she shouldn't have, because she saw the hurt in his beautiful eyes and she hated herself for feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Are we still friends?" He added softly.  
  
"Always." Chloe answered, she could never stay mad long.  
  
Clark smiled and was about to say something when Chloe cut him off.  
  
"I'd better go." Chloe muttered, composing herself. Although she knew, that as soon as she left the barn, the water works would begin.  
  
"Then you can go back to your "star gazing"." Chloe added, before trudging down the stairs.  
  
Clark could tell by the way she said that sentence that she meant Lana.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
Chloe sighed heavily, she always did when Clark said the words, "just friends" when he was talking about Lana.  
  
"Clark, do me a favour? Don't pretend that I'm anything more than a friend and that Lana Lang is anything but a friend. Ok?" She watched for her friend's reaction but he seemed stunned.  
  
Clark was speechless but there was no point in lying to Chloe, she knew him too well and would see through it.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chloe's heart ripped a little more as she heard those words; he'd actually admitted they weren't going to be more than friends.  
  
"Bye Clark." She whispered before walking quickly out of the barn.  
  
As she got into her car, her emotions enveloped her and she cried, not just for today but everything. It wasn't fair, but then again life never is.  
  
Clark watched the blonde disappear out of the barn and his heart ached slightly; he'd hurt his best friend.  
  
***  
  
I hurt my best friend and when you do that, hurt someone in that way, things are never the same. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
CHLOE Clark and me are at "The Talon" and he's staring at Lana again and I'm trying to talk to him again. Life's back to normal, I guess. Maybe I should stop talking, doubt it would help though.  
  
"Earth to Clark." I say, desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry, Chloe. I'm listening." He replies, still not looking at me.  
  
I don't know, why I bother sometimes? He clearly is not going to do anything but stare at her all night. But I can't leave, I can't. Then he'd be alone with her and I couldn't stand it, knowing they were here together.  
  
Looking at Lana, I can tell why Clark doesn't feel anything but brotherly affection for me, we're complete opposites. She's got a softness and kindness to her, whereas I'm more tough and jagged around the edges. She's all sweet words and looks, me? I'm all sarcasm and raised eyebrows. Clark's the prince and she's the princess. Go on; ride off into the sunset, Chloe the frog will just sit on her lily pad, waiting for your return. Rib bit, rib bit.  
  
CLARK I'm sitting in "The Talon" with Chloe and all I can do is look at Lana. She's just so, entrancing; the way her hair frames her face, her smile.  
  
"Earth to Clark." Chloe's voice says.  
  
I automatically reply, "Sorry, Chloe. I'm listening."  
  
I don't think she believes me. But I can't stop looking at Lana; there's something about her. I wish she could just.I don't know.  
  
"As much fun, as this is. I'm going home." Chloe's voice says loudly, in my ear.  
  
I turn to face her and see she's upset. Feelings of guilt surge to the surface and I want to say I'm sorry, but I think that Chloe would just shake them off, like she always does, in these situations.  
  
"Chloe." She turns to look at me. I want to say something to make her feel better, I want to say.  
  
"I'll see you on the bus, tomorrow." I finish lamely.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Clark." She mumbles, disappointment all over her face.  
  
"Bye Chloe." I reply, smiling at her but she avoids my gaze and walks out.  
  
"Where's Chloe going?" Lana's sweet voice asks.  
  
I don't answer for a second, drinking in her presence. Her face is watching mine and everything around me fades away.  
  
But I know I have to speak. "She's gone home."  
  
"Oh." Lana says. I think her cheeks are turning pink. "I guess it's just you and me."  
  
I look around the place and she's right, it's just her and me now. I feel happy, being alone with her but I thought I'd be more excited.  
  
"I think it's time for a coffee break." She laughs gently and falls onto the couch with me.  
  
"You deserve one." I add coyly.  
  
"Whoops." Lana mutters, as a spoon drops off the coffee table and as I go to pick it up, she does the same. Our fingers graze each others and my cheeks start to burn. Our eyes meet and I stare deep into her wide eyes; there is something between us, I can feel it. Then a movement from behind me, wakens us from our moment. I turn and see Chloe, hastily picking up her bag from under the table.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot my bag." Chloe says, slinging it onto her shoulder. She eyes up the scene and turns quickly to leave; I see the hurt in her face. My heart aches again.  
  
I turn to face Lana but she's returned to the counter. The moment has passed.again. "I'd better go. My mum's probably worrying." I say, getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Bye Clark." Her voice chimes and I see her smile at me; my stomach does a somersault.  
  
CHLOE I'm too tired; I give in.  
  
"As much fun, as this is. I'm going home." I say.  
  
He turns and faces me, with a little surprise in his face but he can't really blame me, can he?  
  
"Chloe." He says in that gentle way of his. I want to scream at him, not to do that but I'm already sucked in, I turn to look at him. I see something on his face; it's. "I'll see you on the bus, tomorrow." He says.  
  
The something on his face disappears and I can't say, I'm not disappointed.  
  
"Yeah. Bye Clark." I say quickly, I just want to go home. Leave him and Lana to it.  
  
"Bye Chloe." He says and I can tell he's smiling. But I'm not going to look at him, because if I do, I'll breakdown and I won't do that, not in front of Clark.  
  
I walk quickly, my feet pounding hard on the pavement. I think about what Clark and Lana are doing. Images of them laughing and smiling enter my head, then they stop and look deeply into each other's eyes and.A dull pain hits my heart and I shake the picture out of my head. As I reach my car, my hand goes for my bag, then I realise it's back in "The Talon." I groan and hit myself on the forehead.  
  
As I approach "The Talon," my heart quickens, I wonder if my fears are confirmed. I look into the window and I see them staring at one another, their faces, lips, inches from the other one's. I used to think I had an overactive imagination; I don't think that anymore.  
  
I walk in, but neither notices, so I creep over, my eyes glued to the scene. I carefully try and grab my bag, but my bag rattles slightly, full of my stuff. Clark turns and faces me, I'm not sure if he's mad that I interrupted. I watch Lana walk back to the counter, her cheeks flushed. She seems slightly annoyed; although I would be too, I guess.  
  
Clark is still staring at me. I'd better say something, I think to myself.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot my bag." I said, putting it on my shoulder.  
  
I'm still looking for a sign of how he's feeling but I don't get anything. There's no point hanging around; I turn to leave.  
  
As I walk back, I wonder if he knows when he hurts me, does he care? But I know that Clark does care, he cares about everyone, that's just my.that's just Clark. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
CHLOE It's the end of school and I'm going to Metropolis tomorrow. Pete left for his grandparents yesterday, so that leaves one more best friend to say good bye to. I don't know if I can though, I mean I know he'll be here when I get back, but he won't be mine, will he? I can see it now, somewhere over the Summer, it'll just be him and Lana, the sparks between them will become too much and they'll kiss. Then I'll come back and see them together and it'll kill me, but I'll smile and say I'm happy for them. When really, I'll just want to dig a deep hole and jump in.  
  
I guess, everything had to change sooner or later, I can't expect Lana to keep up her defences against the Kent charm for any longer. Hell, I didn't even last a second, I was gone, the moment he smiled at me.  
  
Maybe that's the answer. He could have me, but Lana's untouchable, slightly unreachable. I mean, why want something that you can have? There'd be no point, absolutely no point. So, why do I keep hoping there is one then?  
  
CLARK Pete left yesterday and I'm going to miss him. Also, Chloe's leaving tomorrow as well; I will be a complete loner for the whole Summer. Well, at least Lana is staying put, that should put a smile on my face, shouldn't it? But it doesn't.  
  
"Clark." Lana, my heart jumped.  
  
I turn to face her and she walks toward me.  
  
"What you looking at?" She asks.  
  
I was looking for her but I'm not saying that. "Nothing. Just watching the world." She laughs. "That's what I've always liked about you Clark. You just.live in the moment."  
  
I smile back at her and the setting sun, casts a fading light on her face, which seems to emphasise her beauty. I can't keep going on like this for much longer.  
  
"So, what can I do for you today?" I ask, trying to sound casual.  
  
"Oh." She seems embarrassed. "I was just getting something for Nell from your mother and I thought I'd come visit you. You don't mind, do you?" She looks up at me with her fawn like eyes. I need to catch my breath.  
  
"No. I like." I stop and stare at her for a second. "Your company." I add quickly.  
  
"I heard Chloe is leaving tomorrow." She says, spinning my telescope around.  
  
I stop the telescope with one hand; she looks at me and pouts slightly. "Yeah. I'm going to miss her. It'll just be me, this Summer."  
  
"Well, you've always got me." She paused and I can't take it any more. I edge closer to her and brush a piece of hair out of the way. I graze her cheek and her skin feels so soft on my hand.  
  
"Really?" I whisper, leaning in closer to her.  
  
"Clark." She mumbles.  
  
But I'm not letting this moment pass like all the rest and I press my lips to hers. I'm kissing Lana Lang and it feels.  
  
CHLOE I'm in my car, driving up to the Kent's farm, I wonder how Clark will say good bye to me. A million and one scenarios appear but none really fit the Clark Kent, I know. I pull into the driveway and get out of the car. I can feel my steps quicken as I approach the barn; my heart wants so, desperately to see him once more.  
  
I enter the barn and look up into the Fortress of Solitude and see it.my worst nightmare brought to life. Lana Lang and Clark Kent kissing.  
  
I freeze and I can't feel my heart anymore. I mean, it must be beating but I just can't seem to feel it. Then another feeling comes to me; a roaring jealously forms in my stomach, threatening to take over. But my feet won't move, my head won't think, my heart won't mend. I thought I'd be prepared for this moment, but I'm not. I'm really not.  
  
My first instinct is to tear them apart but Chloe, Clark's friend thinks better and moves Chloe, the love sick puppy, outside, back to the car. I collapse into the seat; I hardly feel the tears falling from my eyes. I want to start the car and just drive away, but I have to say good bye. I could never leave Smallville, without saying good bye to the boy that lights it up for me. I could never do that.  
  
CLARK My lips are against the lips of the girl, I've always wanted and.there's nothing. It's a nice feeling to kiss Lana, I don't deny that fact. I'm fulfilling every fantasy, I've ever had and it's.nice, that's all. It's nice.  
  
It's like I have this hunger in me, which I thought would be satisfied when I kissed her, but I'm kissing her and I'm still hungry. What is wrong with me?  
  
I break the kiss and look at Lana's reaction. She looks mostly confused.  
  
"I.shouldn't.I mean.that was." I stop, what was it?  
  
"I.know.it was." She also stops. She doesn't know what that was either.  
  
We look at each and start to laugh, it's not really funny but it is. I mean, there was always some tension between us, something that drew us to each other. Maybe because we knew, we couldn't be together; maybe that's what drew her to me. The fact that I could admire her from a distance, that she could be completely perfect, without any fault because I would never have her and never know. But that kiss broke that image, that dream of her and now that the fantasy has been made a reality, the tension is gone and so, are my feelings.  
  
"Clark, I like you." She says, her laughing stopping.  
  
"I like you too, Lana." I reply.  
  
"But.I'm with Whitney and you're with." She stops, when she doesn't have anyone's name to say.  
  
I nod and smile at her.  
  
"Let's just be friends. Ok?" She asks, smiling and for once, it doesn't send me reeling with giddiness.  
  
"Ok." I say.  
  
"I'd better go. Nell might worry." She says before walking out of the barn and out of my heart. 


	4. Part Four

Part Four  
  
CHLOE  
  
I see Lana walk out of the barn, a smile on her face and my jealously bubbles away in my stomach. A voice urges me to get up and say good bye to Clark. I edge out of the car and make my way to the barn, again. I walk up the stairs and see the figure of my friend, tall and strong. I can imagine the smile plastered all over his face and it threatens to rip another part of heart, but I swallow every feeling I have and carry on to say good bye to my best friend.  
  
"Day dreaming again?" I ask, trying to be myself.  
  
He turns and a massive grin is on his face.  
  
"Chloe." I love the way he says my name.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?" Lana, probably, I think to myself.  
  
"I thought it'd be you. Come to say good bye." He walks over to where I'm standing and puts an arm around me. I'm glad I can lean on him, I feel weak.  
  
"I said, I would. Didn't I?" I reply, softly.  
  
He laughs and kisses me on the forehead. I wish he hadn't done that; it makes this harder.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." He whispers in my ear and I nod. "You'll write."  
  
"E-mail." I corrected.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." He laughed again. He really was in a good mood and I knew why, which hurt because I knew, I could never make him that happy.  
  
"You could come visit me? If you want." I said nervously. If you can tear yourself away from Lana.  
  
"Yeah. See a real reporter at work." He nudges me playfully.  
  
I smile weakly, but I just can't get the picture of him and Lana out of my head.  
  
"So, when do you leave tomorrow? Maybe I can come see you off." He starts, looking at me.  
  
"No, don't." I say quickly. He looks a little hurt. "I mean, I'm leaving really early and there'd be no point." I couldn't bear another good bye; this one was proving hard enough.  
  
"Oh, I see." He replies, his arm dropping from my shoulder. He looks towards the sky and I wonder what to say next.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Clark," I repeat, turning him to face me. Our eyes meet and I swear I saw.no, I didn't see anything. "Don't change over the Summer, will you?" I probably sound a little desperate and weird. I wanted to say, don't run off with Lana, but that wouldn't be appropriate.  
  
"I'll try not to." He replies sincerely, without a hint of sarcasm.  
  
I think that is the most Clark Kent thing, I've ever heard him say. I'll have to remember this moment, frame it in my mind.  
  
"Chloe, I don't know what I'm going to do without you."  
  
My feelings for him, heightened at these words and it took all my strength to stop myself from crying.  
  
Then I felt it, the words forming in my mouth. The ones I had always wanted to say but could never find the right time to do so. I know, it wouldn't change anything. But I had to say them, just so, I knew that I'd done it. I am Chloe Sullivan and I love Clark Kent, so I'm going to say it.  
  
"Clark, I love you."  
  
At first I wasn't sure, I'd actually said the words, because Clark's face didn't register any feeling. Then he leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the cheek and I felt my heart again, beating stronger than ever.  
  
"Chloe, I love you too." He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. But I knew that he didn't love me, the way I loved him. I guess, this is the closest I'll ever get to Clark Kent's heart.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe left a few days ago and I can't think about anyone else, but her. I'm not even thinking about losing my dream girl, Lana Lang. I really didn't like her as much as I thought I did. I guess, dreams aren't reality.  
  
I spent so much time thinking about her and energy obsessing over her and me, that I hardly know what else to do. Now, I wish I'd paid more attention to other areas of my life like.Chloe. and Pete and everyone else.  
  
As I close my eyes, Chloe's smiling face keeps appearing in my head and it makes me happy, knowing I have her as my friend. I think back to the times we spent here, in this barn and I wonder, what if we'd kissed that night. How would things have turned out? But I know, you can't change the past, you can only look to the future.  
  
Then the last meeting we'd had here, comes back to me and the words, "Clark, I love you," echo in my head. They were so, full of feeling. I could feel that her words came from her heart and at first I didn't know what to say back. But I owe Chloe so much more than that and I do love her. She's been there for me, she's helped me and she's put up with everything I've thrown at her, she's my best friend.  
  
She is one girl, who definitely has a secure place in my heart, now and forever. Chloe Sullivan, come back soon.  
  
THE END.  
  
*Look out for my next Smallville fic* 


End file.
